Amy Rose Fails A Spelling Test
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: And has to repeat the third grade.
1. Chapter 1

**Amy Rose Fails A Spelling Test  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Amy Rose was in concentration as she was trying her best to write, being in a classroom in the twelfth grade as she was trying her best to complete the spelling test, but the only problem was that she was having a hard time of spelling the word 'anthropomorphic'.

"...Is it 'anthromorphic', or 'anthpromorpic'...?" Amy muttered to herself as she closed her eyes, trying to think. "Ugh, I am so confused!"

So Amy written down a scramble of words, handing in the paper to the teacher, who happened to be Mephiles The Dark. He looked at the paper, then back at Amy, squinting his eyes.

"Is this a fucking joke?" Mephiles responded as he crumpled the paper, folding his crystallized arms together. "Amy Rose the hedgehog, for not being able to spell correctly, I'm going to make you... repeat the third grade!"

"_No...!_" Amy began as she placed her hands on her face, opening her eyes as she tilted her head to the right. "Wait, does this mean I have to sit with Big The Cat?"

"Yes!" Mephiles laughed as he snapped his fingers, with Big The Cat suddenly being summoned, landing on Amy and squashing her.

"Are you my Fwoggy?" Big asked as he glanced down at Amy, raising his right hand.

"**No!**" Amy exclaimed as she placed her hands on her face, crying. "I knew I should have never taken that left turn on Albuquerque!"

As Amy was dragged into the nearby elementary school, a flashback was triggered as Amy was taking a ride in Central City, walking on a path that split between left and right.

"Hmm..." Amy commented as she squinted at the sign, looking at the small text on the left panel. "Albuquerque... I think I should go there!"

She merrily skipped to the left as she took a left turn on Albuquerque, causing the entire city behind her to suddenly explode in a fashion that Michael Bay would love, the whole city on fire as all the humans screamed, burning to death as Silver The Hedgehog watched, holding several white cardboard boxes full of different flavored pizzas as he was on another pizza delivery.

"_...It's no use..._ trying to make sense of this..." Silver muttered to himself as he simply shook his head in disbelief.

And all of this... was from Amy failing her spelling test.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy sighed in annoyance as she was in third grade, being forced to repeat it as she was sitting next to Big, who glanced down at her.

"Well this is just great." Amy complained as she placed both of her hands on her face, her eyes lowered. "Here I am, stuck repeating the third grade just because of a stupid, complicated word. Can my life get any worse!?"

"You look like me when I went to prom," Big laughed as he wrapped his right arm around Amy. "I was so cute and small back then... and I had Fwoggy with me, too!"

Amy growled in annoyance as she smacked Big on the head with her Piko Piko Hammer. "Oh, just shut it, you big fat stupid cat!"

"_Ms. Amy!_" Cream The Rabbit exclaimed as she popped out of the piece of paper on Amy's desk, folding her arms together in disappointment. "That's no way to treat Mr. Big, our good friend!"

Amy gritted her teeth as she glared at Cream, chocking the innocently cute rabbit with both of her hands. "I can treat him any damn way I want! I shouldn't be here!"

"You misspelled one of the words on your exam." Mephiles responded as he emerged out of Amy's forehead, pointing his shadowy finger at Amy. "You're kind of justified."

"Kinda justified!?" Amy exclaimed as she attempted to punch Mephiles, only to punch herself in the face as she fell out of her chair, the floor breaking apart into a void into darkness as Amy screamed, flailing her arms about as she had no control of herself.

Mephiles laughed an evil laugh as he floated in the air, with Big and Cream looking down the void as they looked at each other.

"Gosh... will Ms. Amy be okay?" Cream asked as she held her hands together, tears filling up in her eyes.

Big stretched his big, burly arms as he let out a loud yawn. "Probably. I want my Fwoggy, though."


	3. Chapter 3

Amy found herself in the Forest Falls Zone, noticing all the blue rocks among the orange checkerboard hills and green grass as she was trying to get her better piece of mind of failing her spelling test.

"Maybe being out in the open will make me take my mind off of failing to spell," Amy admitted to herself as she touched her fingertips, shaking her head as she kept on walking. "What I need is a nice _breaze_..."

It was then that a yellow hammer fell on her head, causing her to groan in pain as she placed both of her hands on her head.

"Oww! What the hell was that for?" Amy exclaimed as she opened her eyes, looking up at the clear blue sky.

The one who dropped the hammer turned out to be E-123 Omega, as he was looking down at Amy from the grassy top of one of the hills. "You misspelled 'breeze'. Therefore, you got a hammer to the head for misspelling."

"But that doesn't even make sense! I can't be at _falt_ if I misspell some things!" Amy exclaimed as she waved her arms frantically.

And it was then that Omega blasted Amy with one of his arm cannons, causing her to be sent blasting off again.

"That pink hedgehog will never learn," Omega commented as he simply shook his head, folding his mechanical arms together as he sat down, enjoying the nice cool weather.


End file.
